Sexual Tension
by Instructress-013
Summary: When the Primo Guardians are confronted with embarassing situations of the perverted kind; The cat is out of the bag. AlaudexOC. Not yaoi. You don't like OCs, then don't read.


No one saw this coming. Nope, not even Vongola Primo.

All the Guardians were staring dumfounded at the scene in front of them. Alaude, the normally stoic, anti-social Cloud Guardian was supporting Bianca, feisty and dangerous Snow Guardian, who looked like she tripped over her own two feet. But that wasn't the thing that created the very awkward atmosphere. Nope, not even the fact that Alaude was actually helping SOMEBODY, much less a woman.

He was supporting her by her BREASTS.

Bianca looked down in horror as she felt two large, warm hands, grabbing her chest area tightly, and color immediately rose to her cheeks. She felt her blood run cold, and strange squeaky noises coming out from her. Alaude's cold, blue eyes widened slightly when he realized what he was holding on to, firm but soft mounds of flesh that fitted in his hands perfectly. He wasn't sure how to react either, the tiniest bit of blood coloring his pale cheeks. The others were just looking at them, their jaws hanging open in utter disbelief and blushing from – erm - that. Afterwards, it was a complete uproar.

"Alaude, let go of her now!" cursed G., his face as red as his hair as he pointed fiercely at the Cloud guardian, his cigarette nearly falling out of his mouth, "What do you think you're doing!"

Knuckle was EXTREMELY disturbed and immediately started praying feverishly for Alaude's soul, "Dear God Almighty, please save my friend from the fires of hell and lead him away from sin and temptation…"

Asari was even more distraught, blushing madly and protesting weakly at them, "Alaude-san, please, that is not how you treat a lady!" He turns away and covers Lampo's eyes, who was completely dazed and transfixed as if he just saw something that could change his entire life.

Bianca's sister, Luna the Moon Guardian, was shrieking her head off and pointing an accusing finger at Alaude, "How dare you touch my pure and precious Onee-sama like that! I'll make you pay for what you did!"

Daemon Spade was the only one amused by the situation, chuckling lightly, "Nufufufu~ I never knew you like to handle women rough, Alaude, nor the type to go head-on with a girl."

"That's enough everyone," exclaimed Giotto, sighing mentally at his guardian's outrageous behavior. Everybody immediately shut their mouths right up. Primo blinked at the pair who caused all the commotion and heaved out a sigh, "Alaude, isn't it about time you release Bianca?"

He was still holding on to her the whole time.

Bianca's red face grew even redder as she pulled away from Alaude, crossing her hands protectively over her chest and fleeing out of the room without a word. He merely scoffed and dusted his trenchcoat, acting as if nothing happened, then glared at the guardians, who all had different facial expressions.

"Why are you idiots standing around here?" Alaude said coldly, "I'm leaving, I told you I do not want to be associated with you lot."

He turned heel and was about to exit through the door when Primo called out, "You'll have to apologize to her, Alaude."

"Why should I?" he answered back without facing them.

"Bastard, you practically groped her and you won't even say 'sorry'?" G. snarled, taking in a big, annoyed drag at his cigarette.

"He's right," Primo scolded gently, walking up to the Cloud Guardian and putting his hand on his shoulder, "Even if it may be accidental, the least you can do is apologize, so she wouldn't bear any grudge against you."

Alaude shook off the hand and started walking towards the door. G. was about to open his mouth in protest when Asari stopped him, "Giotto already asked him to do it, he probably will do as he says."

"Well he'd better!" Luna said with a scowl, flopping in a nearby chair, "My Onee-sama might be emotionally scarred for life, and it's gonna be his fault!"

Her statement was directed in Lampo's direction, who immediately fell down on his knees, begging, "Please don't kill me, please don't kill me! I never touched your sister!"

Giotto smiled warmly and patted her head, "Don't worry, Alaude may seem cold, but he knows what the consequence of his actions are. He'll do it."

"Let's just hope nobody gets extremely hurt," said Knuckle, "The last time they got into a fight, they nearly destroyed a quarter of this building, remember?"

"Nufufufu~" Daemon was laughing darkly in a corner, his back resting on a wall, "I cannot wait 'till something exciting happens, those two always make things interesting around here."

"Daemon," Primo chided at his Mist Guardian, who merely shrugged, a sinister smile on his face. Still, Primo still can't shake off a nagging feeling that it might end up in something ugly.

* * *

Alaude walked briskly inside the huge mansion, his footsteps muted by the rich, crimson velvet that covered the floor, headed towards the Snow Guardian's room. He was annoyed at most, being ordered to say sorry to Bianca. He blames the incident on her, thinking it was her own fault that she tripped for a reason beyond his understanding and fell backwards. Alaude merely reacted as such, catching her, and was about to throw her off when he – well – grabbed her…chest by mistake.

That made his stop in his tracks as he remembered the feeling of holding her so intimately against him, the gentle curves of her body pressed up against him, something warm and soft and – hold up.

Did he just think about groping her again?

Alaude shook himself and cursed inwardly, "Damn clumsy woman…making such a fuss…Tch…" Finally reaching his destination, he huffed out a breath in annoyance. The hell, get over with it, he thought, and opened the door without knocking.

Bianca nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard somebody enter her room. She immediately took a defensive stance, ready to kick the life out of the intruder. Who she saw merely raised her fear and anger levels.

"Don't you have any manners? It's rude not to-!"

"Shut up; just listen to what I have to say, so I can get this over with."

Bianca gaped at him as if he just said something that sounded pretty stupid to her. Oh wait, he did.

"Listen here Alaude, you just did something inappropriate to me," she said as calmly as she can, though her hands were clenched into fists and her eyebrow was twitching in rage, "And now you just come barging in my room without permission, how indecent can you get?"

"I don't have time for this," he muttered, glaring at her, "I just came to apologize, now if you will excuse me." He said it as if every word left a bad taste in his mouth. Alaude turned around and was about to leave when the door slammed shut, missing him by inches. The next thing he knew, Bianca was right in front of him, near wits end.

"I FREAKING HATE YOU!" she screamed, walking up to him, "You put me into a lot of embarrassment and shame and that's all you can say? Damn you! I hate you! You make me sick! You know what, just get out of here because I freaking hate your stupid pride…!"

Bianca was never so enraged in her whole life , she was just cursing and screaming as if there's no tomorrow, stepping forward everytime and poking Alaude in the chest as if he was the reason of her whole life's misery. She didn't pay attention to where he was looking at. More specifically, to her chest area which was heaving up and down from all her yelling. Her face was slightly red, her eyes ablaze with fury, and lips which looked delightfully moist, as if she had licked it a couple of times. Damned if she didn't look so appetizing to the man in front of her.

That's when Alaude finally snapped. Fuck it, he was still a man and Bianca is one fine catch.

* * *

"What's taking them so long? It's been a while since Alaude left…"

"You don't think…?"

"Bah! He probably screwed it up…Bianca's gonna be pissed…"

"Extremely angry, by the looks of it…"

"Oh, how I would just love to see them kill each other~."

"Onee-sama should just kick his sorry ass! It's his own darn fault!"

"We should go check up on them, just in case," Primo motioned to his Guardians to follow him. That nagging feeling at the back of his head was still there, and he was certainly worried sick for them. They walked fast towards the direction of Bianca's room. All of them were tensed up and ready to meet some carnage which was probably waiting for them there.

"Thank goodness, nothing is destroyed yet, " Asari breathed a sigh of relief as they saw that the surrounding area was still pretty much intact.

"Spoke too soon, Asari-san!" Luna exclaimed, one of her ears pressed upon the door, "There's certainly something going on here…but the sound is too muffled…I don't know what's happening!"

"She's right!" Lampo said, peering through the keyhole, "Everything's in chaos, but I can't see Alaude or Bianca- Uwaaaaah!" He was pushed aside by Knuckle, who looked into it as well. Luna made a scramble for the keyhole as she wrestled with them.

"The hell with this!" G. said, pushing them all away from the door and throwing it open, "You two better stop this insanity or else we'll all-!" He abruptly stopped in his tracks, mouth went slack and his cigarette fell to the floor.

"What? What's happening? Holy-!" All the guardians were once again met by a scene they never thought they would ever see in their whole lives.

Bianca and Alaude were lying on the bed in a very compromising position, faces flustered and both panting slightly. He was already half-undressed, his shirt, trenchcoat and tie lie discarded on the floor. Bianca still had her burgundy dress on her, but her skirt was lifted up to reveal one creamy thigh which one of Alaude's hands was squeezing gently moments earlier; the top of her dress was undone, revealing her impressive cleavage which bore tell-tale bite marks and hickeys, probably where Alaude has been busy leaving his mark on her.

This time, there were no words, just a stunned silence. All of them were just standing outside that door, wide-eyed and speechless. The couple were at a lost of words, not even trying to explain their situation. Until Daemon decided to speak.

"Nufufufu, at least we now confirm all those tension between the two of you were of the _sexual_ kind~"

At least that night, the damage was not as bad as the last time.

* * *

**A/N: Yup, I put my Author's note in the end…Anyway, the idea for this fanfic came to me while I was at CHURCH, ATTENDING SUNDAY MASS. *shot* It's true! Fine, I should be sent to hell now for thinking perverted things at church ~ =.= ~ Something really weird just came into my mind and this whole fic just popped into my head then and there, the stupid plot bunny won't leave me alone. I wrote it right away (and completely neglected my homework for the next day) and the rest is complete history. Yehp, I needed a distraction because seriously, being a sophomore college student is completely whacking me out, I'M EXHAUSTED, I'M STRESSED, AND I'M SICK. So yeah, I apologize for being rushed, for LOTS OF OOC-ness, redundancy of events and blah blah blah and PLEASE someone just shoot me right now? (This has been in my files for over 5 months or so IDK). And the ending sucks. Ugh. IDK how to write endings. I really should fix that.**

**Reviews would be manna from heaven, I love Favorites, but I love reviews better ~ NO FLAMES ~ !**


End file.
